Psicofonía
by Jacquei
Summary: Esos ecos fantasmales siempre te encontrarán pues en algún momento fuiste hechizado por ella y tú gustoso lo permitiste, y lo volverías a hacer, una y otra vez.


El tiempo se me está agotando. Debería disfrutarlo más, pero no se me ocurre mejor idea que simplemente postergarlo todo, fingir que todo permanecerá igual, y que cuando abra los ojos todo habrá pasado ya. Pero no es así, lleva tiempo sin serlo.

Mis hermanas mayores han ido a la universidad o a caminos que las apartan cada vez más del núcleo de la familia. Ahora sólo nos vemos todos en Día de Acción de Gracias o en Navidad. Los disfrutamos, pero ya no es lo mismo. Así es la vida y desde que Lori se fue se sintió como un balde de agua fría el saber que ese 'para siempre' no era real. No debería molestarnos, pero en el fondo nos desquebrajamos cada que una hermana mayor dejaba el nido para perseguir su sueño. La ventaja es que en una familia tan excepcional como la nuestra nunca dudamos de que al tropezar en el camino o si la vida nos jugaba una mala pasada lejos del confort del hogar en el que crecimos siempre nos tendríamos unos a otros.

Las cosas no pueden permanecer estáticas, debemos seguir adelante, aunque nos duela.

Y vaya que me dolerá.

Y a ella también.

Es sábado. Estamos de vacaciones de la escuela. Es tan temprano que me arrepiento de abrir los ojos, pero dada la situación he adoptado la costumbre de levantarme sólo para dormir de vuelta, pero ahora lo hago con una apreciación de la situación en la que estoy: acompañado en la cama por una mujer maravillosa a la que puedo ver dormir pacíficamente, siento como su respiración rebota contra mi piel haciéndome fijar aún más mi agarre alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente como para despertarla por accidente. Beso su frente y me quedó allí pegado más tiempo del que debo.

No debería preocuparme de ello pues está dormida, pero, con esos flecos cubriéndole los ojos jamás estoy seguro de si despertó — ¡Demonios! Jamás hemos sabido cómo es que puede ver lo que sea con tales cosas obstruyendo su campo de visión todo el tiempo.

Hablando de ello:

— ¿Linc…? — le escucho murmurar y mi corazón se salta un latido.

Aún tan cerca encuentra maneras de darme un susto.

— ¿Mmm…? — finjo estar dormido, lo cual es un poco tonto con la presión que estoy poniendo en su frente.

— ¿Estás despierto?

— ¿No…?

— Está bien…

Siento cómo se acerca en el abrazo para asegurarse de que sigo allí, restriega su mejilla contra mi pecho y sólo puedo sostenerla lo más cerca de mí que puedo.

Ahora es mi turno. Me iré mañana a la universidad.

* * *

Sabíamos que esta podía ser la última vez que nos veríamos en mucho tiempo, que quizás era la señal para terminar todo entre nosotros, tal vez así podríamos tener una vida familiar normal. Aunque nada de lo que ocurría y ocurrió con nosotros era normal.

Estoy besando a mi hermano Lincoln mientras estamos unidos por nuestras caderas en un acto que no podría ser interpretado de otra manera que uno sexual. Lo abrazo mientras se mueve a un ritmo estable dentro y fuera de mí. Apenas puedo mantener el contacto labial cuando en una movida en particular logra hacerme gemir, rápidamente cubro mi boca con mi mano. Seguimos en casa y con sólo la mitad de la familia aún viviendo en ella debemos mantener el silencio.

Comienza a besar mi cuello y a acariciar uno de mis pechos con una de sus manos libres. Llevamos tanto tiempo conociendo nuestros cuerpos que es fácil para nosotros saber qué es lo que nos lleva al borde del clímax. Aprieto demasiado mi mano contra mi boca, pero logran escaparse unos cuantos ruidos de ella cuando él aumenta la velocidad.

Maldición, Lincoln. Vaya manera de despedirse. Ahora me toca a mí.

Cuando mueve su mano para ponerla en mi espalda y tener un mejor agarre aprovecho para dejarlo caer, usa mi cuerpo como colchón y allí logro darle la vuelta para que ahora él esté sobre su espalda y yo encima. Antes de que diga cualquier cosa lo beso acaloradamente, y mientras lo hago deslizo mi parte posterior hasta llegar con su miembro y lo guío dentro de mí. Una vez que separo mis labios de los suyos comienzo a moverme de arriba abajo, mantengo una mano firme en su pecho y la otra juguetea con su estómago y partes desnudas que llevan hasta su pelvis.

A los pocos minutos de seguir así, me muevo poco a poco al frente y a atrás mientras sigue dentro de mí. Sólo un poco para no lastimarlo. Sé lo mucho que le encanta y puedo ver aquellas muecas de placer que indican que está a poco de terminar.

Qué bueno, yo también.

Acelero el ritmo un poco, lo suficiente como para que él tome partido, y así fue porque me tomó de las caderas para guiarme. No que lo hiciera falta, pero se necesita de dos personas para bailar tango.

Creo que hubo un punto en el que no nos importó romper el silencio y los sonidos típicos del sexo podrían oírse afuera si le ponían atención a los ruidos que provenía de la habitación. Inventaría una excusa, es mi habitación, y me creerían si les dijera que la gótica de la familia y fanática del romance encontró una película porno y olvidó ponerse audífonos mientras la veía.

Lincoln y yo estuvimos sincronizados en los últimos segundos, pusimos todo nuestro esmero en el número, y en un último esfuerzo terminamos al unísono. Sólo había pasado un par de veces antes y odio que sea más raro de lo que te hacen creer las novelas subidas de todo.

Caí exhausta encima de él. Podía sentir como todo fluía.

Tampoco usamos protección. Esta noche rompimos todas nuestras normas para estos encuentros. Si él ya no estaría en casa, supongo que estaría bien hacerlo así al menos una vez.

Me abraza y yo hago lo mismo. Ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle, ahora sólo quiero descansar. Hicimos un desastre como para preocuparnos de los detalles como aseo personal y lo que alguien del resto de la familia haya escuchado.

* * *

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un beso y un abrazo? Cualquiera allí abajo puede dártelos.

— Es sólo que después de-

— ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera empieces!

— No es algo que podemos ignorar, Luce. No luego de tanto tiempo.

— Sabes que nunca me gustó ese sobrenombre.

— Me hubiera encantado que me lo dijeras.

— ¡Así fue! ¡Nunca escuchas!

— En verdad no quiero que mi último día aquí sea de esta manera.

— Tienes razón. No me gustaría arruinar TU último día en esta casa.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¡Te vas, Lincoln! ¡Eso significa!

— ¿Qué esperas que haga?

— Cenar el día de mañana con nosotros sería un buen comienzo.

— Sabes que no puedo…

— Entonces no hay nada que discutir. Buena suerte en el resto de tu vida.

— ¡Luce, Lucy! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor! No, no, no, no…

— ¿Qué?

— Tú no, por favor. No tú. No tú…

— ¿Yo no qué?

— Te- Te a… Te a-

— Yo también.

— ¿Qué…?

— Me siento igual. Y ese es el problema… esto jamás funcionaría.

— Pero podríam-

— No, no podríamos. Lo sabes y yo lo sé. Es mejor terminar esto. En verdad fueron unos años maravillosos los que pasamos juntos, pero, muy en el fondo, siempre supimos que no duraría. El colegio sólo fue lo primero que se interpuso. Esto debe tratarse como un curita: quitárnosla de un tirón y seguir con nuestras vidas.

— Yo… yo no…

— Incluso apliqué a una universidad en el lado opuesto al que vas. Lo siento tanto…

— No sé qué decir…

— Creo que es lo mejor. Lamento si estuve distante tu último día, en verdad me destroza el corazón verte partir, sobre todo considerando nuestro pequeño secreto.

— No tan pequeño.

— No es el momento de inflar tu ego.

— Ja…

— Buenas noches, Lincoln.

— Oye, Luce…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y si te dijera que… tengo pesadillas?

— Eh… ¿No estás un poco grande para ellas ya…?

— Es un mundo aterrador.

— Cierto…

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia golpean suavemente la ventana mientras el petricor se filtra junto con el aire frío a la habitación. Decidimos no usar abrigos y calentarnos con el calor del otro, aunque una manta no hace daño.

Él está leyendo uno de sus cómics y yo cierro los ojos mientras me acurruco en su pecho y cierro los ojos; no para dormir sino para absorber lo más que pueda de este momento. Sumirme en él. Detener el reloj. El pasar del tiempo. Deshacerme de nuestras preocupaciones y vivir la vida de una pareja normal. Incluso si me asegura que somos justo eso, sólo es una mentira blanca que nos mantiene a flote.

Yo la creo. Siempre.

Lo amo demasiado como para permitirme caer una y otra vez. Cruzar la línea tantas veces que terminó despintándose.

Además de la lluvia y el pasar de las hojas de su libro estoy también hipnotizada por el latido de su corazón. Tan tranquilo que no puedo evitar sentirme adormilada con cada saltito que da. Doy un suspiro somnoliento y me acurruco más cerca de él, finalmente lista para dejarme llevar una vez más, aunque esta vez por una siesta que no sabía que necesitaba.

Entonces siento su mano libre acariciando mis cabellos y sus labios descansando suavemente en la corona de mi cabeza.

La calma de la situación me estremece por un segundo antes de volver a caer a ese abismo de negación en el que también está él y al que se me unirá cuando ponga ese libro abajo.

No puedo esperar.

* * *

— No entiendo por qué Clyde no pudo venir.

— Visita a los abuelos. Prometió ver la película con sus padres en Vermont.

— Entiendo, ¿entonces sólo eres así de tacaño siempre que vas a las películas?

— ¡Es día de estreno, y Lola vació mi alcancía para comprar no sé qué para la competencia que llega en un mes!

— Pero, si falta un mes, ¿por qué los tom-?

— ¡Eso le dije! Y dijo algo así como de "quiero empezar practicar este nuevo brillo" o algo así.

— Me asusta lo bien que puedes imitarla.

— Vaya, me sorprende que haya algo que te asusta.

— Volviendo al tema, ¿de verdad crees que esto sea buena idea?

— ¿Qué? Verás una película a mitad de precio y yo invitaré unas palomitas. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Lincoln, es San Valentín.

— Culpa a los estudios por sacar la película de Ace Savvy el día que hay descuento de parejas.

— Pero, somos herma-

— Ya lo sé… Sólo-Sólo sígueme la corriente y te daré mi soda.

— De acuerdo.

— Vamos, sólo esta ve-

— Dije que lo haré.

— Oh, creí que sería un poco más difícil convencerte.

— Me tomé el tiempo de leer tus cómics de vez en cuando, y me intriga ver cómo resultará la película.

— Guau, me sorprende que te interesen.

— Sí, aunque la personalidad de Ace es un poco unidimensional, sus cartas no reciben suficiente tiempo para explorarlas, y siempre sigue el mismo patrón de ser atrapado sólo para que ellas lo rescaten. Ahora que lo pienso creo que nunca lo he visto lanzar un golpe o planear algo. Aunque cuando Alan Moore tomó las riendas en aquella novela gráfica sí logró…

— Muy bien, ya me arrepentí. Nos vamos

— Si me reemplazas, le diré a las otras que me trajiste al día de citas sólo para tener un descuento en tu boleto.

— ¿…Quieres tus palomitas con mantequilla?

— Tú sabes que sí. En fin, como estaba diciendo…

* * *

"¿Día difícil?"

La pregunta se vuelve rutinaria. Todos tenemos esa clase de días, pero para ella se hacen más y más comunes. Pareciera un imán para esta clase de cosas y sin importar cuántas veces ocurra mi corazón termina yendo hacia ella y busco confortarla en la forma que pueda. Incluso si lo único que necesita es saber que estoy allí.Sólo asiente con la cabeza desde su ataúd, luego sale de este y se acerca poco a poco al borde de su cama en donde me encuentro.

Lynn no es la mejor para esta clase de cosas, así que prefiere evitarlas si puede. No que no le importe, sólo que si ella fuera la que hablara es muy probable que termine empeorando la situación. "Es tu especialidad, tontorrón" es lo que suele decirme antes de irse a mi habitación y trabarla con seguro. Dormiré en la habitación de las dos.

Cuando finalmente llega conmigo me abraza y hunde su rostro en mi pecho, y allí comienza a llorar lágrimas amargas. Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que tiene y Lynn no me lo dijo, no que importe mucho, pero me gustaría no decir algo inapropiado.

Pasan horas y ella sigue aferrada a mí. Lleva un rato sin decir palabra alguna, ahora estamos recostados pues estar sentado resultó ser demasiado incómodo para la situación. Todo el tiempo la dejé desahogarse, sólo espero que no haya mencionado la razón de todo esto en algún punto porque lo que me decía era inentendible, así que sólo me limité a acariciar su cabeza y asegurarle que estaba allí para lo que necesitara.

Seguía con el mismo masajeo, ahora de manera casi instintiva, me aventuré a llamarle y ahí me di cuenta de que Lucy estaba dormida. No era de sorprenderse, eran casi las once y tendría que estar cansada de tanto llorar. Quise levantarme y moverme a la cama de Lynn, pero no tuve el corazón para arriesgarme a despertarla.

Suspiré y me entregué a mi suerte. Además, con el tiempo yo ya estaba empezando a conciliar el sueño, sólo me quité mis tenis y cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Mañana discutiremos lo que sea que haya pasado. Aunque estoy contento de que se vea tranquila luego de una tarde tan aparentemente amarga.

* * *

— Así que…

— Debes hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por favor.

— Luce…

— Porque sólo así podré tener todo para el ritual.

— ¿Ritual para-?

— Eso no importa.

— ¡Claro que importa!

— Si no planeas ayudarme entonces puedo pedirle a Lynn que-

— ¡No, no, no! No es eso… Sólo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Se siente… raro. ¿Por qué debe ser un… beso en los labios?

— Ya te lo dije: "_una prueba de amor será necesaria para atraer al Señor Oscuro y que éste intente de silenciarla_."

— ¿Y no obtienes el mismo resultado con un abrazo o un apretón de manos?

— Debe ser intensa.

— Puedo abrazarte muy, muy fuerte.

— Esto es serio, Lincoln.

— ¡No parece así!

— Entiendo. Puedes irte. Le pediré a Lynn que-

— Tú sabes que ella será MUCHO más renuente que yo.

— No si antes lo celebramos con esta bebida ceremonial.

— ¿Eso es de Lisa?

— …Lo cree yo siguiendo una receta de mi libro especial.

— Uff… Muy bien, no dejaré que le des a beber eso a Lynn. Lo haré yo.

— Muy bien, ¿quieres beber algo para la ocasión?

— El trago burbujeante está fuera de la mesa.

— Es sólo soda italiana. Lynn haría lo que fuera por una. ¿No lo sabías?

— …

— Es de fresa.

— ¡Dame eso!

* * *

El mayor de los dos había empujado a la otra contra la puerta que recién cerraron. Era una costumbre peligrosa, pero una que ambos concluyeron que bien valía la pena. Unieron sus frentes mientras sus pesados y cálidos alientos hacían la plática por ellos. Lincoln creyó ver esos misteriosos ojos a través de los largos mechones de cabello azabache, podía jurar que lo estaban viendo fijamente, invitándolo a continuar.

Y así hizo. Plantó un hambriento beso en los labios de Lucy y esta respondió con la misma determinación. Ella lo tomaba de la cabeza y lo acercaba más con sus manos, mientras él sostenía su cintura para que esta pudiera abrazar sus caderas con sus piernas, las cuales sintió cómo se cerraron para evitar moverlo de donde estaba.

El intercambio de saliva no fue lindo, estaba repleto de deseo y lujuria, ambos que apenas pudieron contener durante el día. Lincoln adoraba el uniforme de la secundaria, nuevo en el reglamento, Lynn y las mayores no tuvieron que sufrirlo. Era un poco agobiante para le encantaba cómo Lucy lo hacía lucir, era la manera en que el color blanco contrastaba con el resto de lo que usaba en general o la forma en que lo combinaba con sus medias y mangas bicolores. Como sea, él lo adoraba, tanto así que se había visto en la penosa necesidad de comprar repuestos, y este será otro pues removió la falda con tal fuerza que terminó rasgándola, los botones de la camisa de él también terminaron volando por la habitación, pues cuando se separaron les entró una urgencia descomunal de ver al otro sin lo que quedaba de ropa.

Al poco tiempo terminaron en la cama y uniéndose en maneras que eran demostradas con gritos y gemidos que debían apagar con almohadas y los restos de sus vestimentas que habían quedado hechos girones.

Una vez satisfechos, ambos quedaban de espaldas contra la cama y sólo con sus manos entrelazadas mientras recuperaban fuerzas para salir como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo cual sería un poco difícil pues Lucy se había quedado sin ropa que le fuera útil y no podía salir sólo en su ropa interior de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

— Debo irme. Se hace tarde — dijo Lucy con tal naturalidad que parecía como si nada pecaminoso hubiera ocurrido la última media hora.

— Pero acabo de-

— Tranquilo. Tomaré una de tus camisas. Diré que es para… un ritual o algo.

— Vaya, el naranja… no te queda.

— Qué romántico.

— No, en serio. Se te ve horrible. Tal vez… si te la quitaras.

— Ja, ¿en serio? ¿De nuevo?

— ¿Por qué no?

— No hay nadie en casa.

— Podrían volver.

— Aún no lo hacen — Lincoln estaba frente a ella y ya la había tomado de la cintura y acercado a él. El trató se había sellado cuando él besó cariñosamente su frente.

— Supongo que no hay-

Lucy no terminó de hablar pues Lincoln la había levantado de la cintura para volver a la cama.

No hace falta decir que esa camisa también quedó inservible.

* * *

Los abrazos y despedidas no faltaron en la casa Loud. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que ni siquiera sé cómo hacer que mi auto de alquiler pueda andar. Me digo que es una señal, un mensaje de un ser superior para decirme que me deje guiar por mi corazón, que el tabú es sólo una ilusión, y que lo que sentimos no está mal. Que tenemos una vida juntos que vale la pena intentar.

Entonces el motor empieza a ronronear en el enésimo intento por girar la llave.

"¿De qué lado estás?" murmuro a nadie en particular.

Ella tomó su decisión y yo hice el intento. El estómago se siente como un hueco cuando veo a la familiar entera despidiéndose de mí, y el que mi papá llegara con media docena de cables alrededor de su cuerpo de manera humorística en su intento con ayudarme con el auto no ayuda a desaparecer ese sentir.

Los remanentes de las hermanas Loud están despidiéndose con sus manos como si despidieran a un barco a punto de zarpar. Incluso Lucy… mi Lucy… lo hace con una naturalidad tan suya que por poco olvido cómo hemos pasado este último par de años, y los anteriores que llevaron adonde estamos ahora.

El corazón se me achica y si la calle no estuviera vacía seguro abría chocado con otro auto pues nunca despegué mis ojos de ella mientras iba de reversa. La volvería a ver, los volvería a ver, pero simplemente no sería lo mismo.

Poner la primera velocidad fue lo más difícil que hice en aquel momento, porque me alejaría de todo lo que conocí para empezar una nueva vida en más de una forma… y porque papá no me enseñó bien a cómo manejar un auto estándar.

En el primer semáforo frené en seco, estuve a punto de llorar allí y en ese momento cuando volteé al asiento del pasajero y allí estaba un libro rosa con ilustraciones de unicornio en la portada. Uno desgastado, húmedo por el agua, y que estaba a sólo un respiro de deshacerse en el aire. No pude evitar soltar una risita, los ojos se me humedecieron mientras lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo abracé con tal fuerza que creí que sería yo la causa de que éste se deshojara.

Lloré por un largo tiempo y sólo cuando mi cabeza golpeó el claxon me di cuenta dónde estaba. Me sequé los ojos y limpié mi nariz, allí volví a abrazar el libro, esta vez con cariño. Incluso unas cuantas risas escaparon de mis labios. Me sentí un poco mejor, no creí estar superándolo y no lo haría de inmediato, pero desahogarme sirvió para calmarme.

Al menos así fue hasta que vi una cara familiar enfrente de mí.

— ¡Qué te pasa, Loud? ¡Nunca viste a un anciano cruzar la calle?

Dios, ¿cómo es que el Sr. Gruñón sigue vivo?

Supongo que es la mejor despedida que tendré de él.

Con el corazón aliviado y con el estómago en su lugar, finalmente puedo comenzar a conducir lejos de aquí. A un nuevo comienzo.

Oh, ese chirrido no es normal… ¡Ya sé! Debo colocar bien la velocidad. Despacio el acelerador y…

Volví a frenar. Ahora el auto no acelera… y no quiere arrancar otra vez.

Rayos…


End file.
